


Wrong

by Pliroytrashcan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian, Maxine "Max" Caulfield - Freeform, Please make it cannon, Pricefield forever, Slapping kink, Smut, Songfic, Strap-Ons, chloe price - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pliroytrashcan/pseuds/Pliroytrashcan
Summary: Max has a Bondage fetish, Chloe loves roleplay, ehh what's the worst that could happen.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend listening to Wrong by Ally Hills before/while reading this fic. However it is entirely up to you. Enjoy. ;)

 The bass thunders in her ear as she struggles against her hand and foot restraints. Her thoughts occupied with the blue haired teen who put them on her.   
  
_I've been following any road I can find,  
Sifting through the pieces that you left behind..._  
  
Chloe Price, the owner of the restraints,  paces slowly. Her footfalls in time with the beat.   
  
"Oh Ms. Caulfield, how I've waited to do this. You have no idea what fun we're gonna have tonight."  
  
Though blindfolded, Maxine could feel the smirk on the older woman's face. The ball gag in her mouth prevents her from responding, but the slight buck of her hips is more than enough to convey her readiness to the bluenette.   
_  
Falling in and out, 'Til I feel nothing inside,  
What's tonight...What's tonight?  
I can't keep on living with a delicate mind,  
If I make a coffee can we act like we're fine..._  
  
Taking that as a sign, Chloe pounces on the younger girl.   
  
"Oh Max~" she sings. "Is there something wrong~," an innocent grin crawling its way upon her face.  
  
"Mmf"  
  
She stifles a laugh and lightly grips her victim's throat.   
  
"You're so beautiful, you know that Max?" Chloe squeezes down tighter and kisses Max's cheek. "It's a shame you didn't want to do this the easy way."   
  
"Mmmf nghhh"   
  
"Oh Maxine, don't try and fight it. I promise you'll feel nothing put pure and utter pleasure."   
  
_When we were tangled in the sheets waking up in our bed..  
Cause now you strangled me in my sleep,  
And I wake up with you in my head..._  
  
Getting up off the brunette, Chloe reaches under the bed and pulls out her infamous strap-on. She then wastes no time in tearing off her own clothes, seeing as Max was already nude.   
  
Strapping herself in, the bluenette moves to huskily whisper something in her lover's ear.   
  
"I wanna hear you scream babe."   
  
At this Max's face flushes, and she moans as her girlfriend removes the ball gag.   
_  
Oh,  
Oh,  
I thought you loved me...  
Ohh,  
I thought...I thought_  
  
Chloe wastes no time in attacking her prey's lips. The kiss was full of lust and passion, electricity jarring its way in between the two. The freckled girl was the first to pull away, seeing as she was too entranced to focus on her captor.  
  
Grabbing a fist full of Max's hair, she pulls with all her might, earning a whimper from her slave.   
  
"Oh Max~ You like that huh? You've been such a bad girl, I think it's time for me to punish you now."  
  
 _Running through memories I can't keep anymore,  
I don't want any when I empty my drawer,   
You left your mess of stems on your hotel floor  
What for...What for_  
  
Before the bound brunette could process her words, she received a strong slap across her face. However it didn't anger her, it only seemed to further her arousal. Feeling the heat growing between her legs Max inhaled sharply.   
  
"A-Again..."  
  
This time Chloe made her see stars, but she was only growing wetter and wetter by the second.   
  
Without stopping to acknowledge the handprint on Max's face, Chloe went to work, nibbling and sucking every sensitive part on her prisoner's neck. She then grabbed the head of the silicone dick and rubbed it gently across her love's clit, receiving a drawn out moan from Max.  
  
"C-Chloe please~"   
  
_I can't find an end until I'm on my own,  
If I leave a light on can I pretend you're coming home_  
  
Blatantly ignoring the bound girl's plea,  the bluenette kissed her way down until she was greeted by a pair of freckled breasts. Instinctively she took the left nipple in her mouth and rolled the right one in between her thumb and index finger.   
  
"Fuck~"   
  
Max couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of her mouth; Chloe was way to experienced for her age.   
  
Having teased her precious doll enough, she captures her lips with her own and allows their tongue's to fight for dominance.   
  
"Maxine?"  
  
"Mmm"   
  
"I'm gonna fuck you until I see your soul leave your body."   
  
_I was on my knees to be with you,  
You don't want me this way,   
Why can't I reason with you, to stay   
Oh,  
Oh,  
I thought you loved me  
Ohh,  
_ _I thought..I thought wrong_   
  
Before Max could utter a response, she screamed in pleasure as the older girl rammed into her.   
  
Chloe's thrusts were a heavenly mix of slow and gentle, and hard and rough, which drove Max insane. Pulling and tugging at the restraints, that held her in place, she let out a throaty moan.  
  
"Harder Chloe~~"  
  
Finally obeying a command from the brunette, Chloe firmly planted each hand on the side of Max's head and put more force into each thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin and the younger girl's moans could be heard over the music in their studio apartment.   
  
_Ohh,  
I thought...I thought wrong   
Ohh,   
__I thought... I thought wrong_   
  
Dipping down to kiss the trapped girl, Chloe pulled out, then slammed back into her.   
  
"Y-Yes Chloe! J-Just like that!"  
  
Repeating the motions, she forcefully slams in and out of Max. Her moans grew louder and louder as she felt her abdomen coil and her inner walls tighten around the hot pink strap-on.    
  
 _Ohh,  
I thought...I thought wrong  
Ohh,  
I thought...I thought wrong _  
  
Suddenly becoming weak in the knees Chloe quickens the pace and groans as Max arches her back. She grabs another handful of the freckled girl's hair and tugs with all her might.  
  
"C-Chloe I'm c...."  
  
 __Ohh,  
I thought...I thought wrong   
Ohh,   
I thought...I thought...wrong  
  
Max climaxed as the beat changed into soft piano and as the singing ceased. She came hard and fast, shocking Chloe with how much she released. The bluenette slowed and eventually stopped her thrusts, trying to milk her victim for all she was worth.   
  
Running on fumes, she then unshackled the younger girl's hands and feet, and removed the blindfold. She was staring up at the ceiling doe-eyed, her breathing erratic. Collapsing beside her, Chloe mumbled something that seemed to snap her love out of her trance.   
  
"Damn Max, you're hardcore."  
  
"This coming from the one who really got into character."   
  
"I'm sorry baby. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Don't be sorry, I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. I may have a few marks and bruises, but it's totally worth it." she says snuggling up against her true love.  
  
"I love you Mad Max."  
  
"I love you too Chlo."   
  
Chloe sits up to unstrap herself, then tosses the strap-on to the side. Laying back down the two tangled themselves together, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber as the piano fades to nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> More Pliroy fics comming soon!!


End file.
